Theres no place like it
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: One can hope for something, not knowing if their going to get it...sometimes they do, and sometimes they dont. I was lucky enough to be the one who did. The end of Australia in the Drovers POV


**DIsclamier: Once again I dont own Australia, I wish I did but I dont. I want the Drover so bad, but all I can do is use him in my stories...*Sigh* Heres another Australia fanfic, and I know I used alot of Dialog, but hey it's the end of the movie in the Drovers POV so I need some...anyway...here you go.**

_"It's different now…we've got Nullah."_ I continuously hear her telling me. Every day she has something new to tell me, however everything she says breaks my heart. She told me to leave, and I did. I left her in the doorway of the place I once called home, at the time I was pissed and could care less if she tried to stop me. Now however it's a different story. I regret my choice in leaving, and am dying inside every second I'm away. Not only can I see myself dying but so can Magarri. He's given up on telling me to go back, I ignored every time he's tried. So now here I lay, on the ground under the boab tree watching the stars.  
_"But right now it's raining."_ She says. I get up off the ground and run my hands through my hair. I lean against the tree and sigh heavily.  
"If your so sad brother. Why not listen to me and go back?" Magarri said. He didn't sit up to look at me; I could tell if he did.  
"She doesn't want me there." I tell him. "Beside's I have a drove to finish…" I add.  
"Fine, do what you must. Take the cattle to Darwin, and then go back." He insists.  
"If she doesn't want me there, I blame you for the heartbreak." I nearly yell at him. I can tell he's smiling, and I ignore it. I turn to watch the sun rise over the horizon. "We better be going." I tell him, and grab my hat before going to over to my horse. He gets up and packs his stuff. We head to Darwin, with the cattle following behind us. In my mind I picture the lively city I remember…not this. Not destruction, not the smell of decomposing bodies that lay in the streets. Not the flames and smoke that make it hard to breathe. Not the sadness I felt when I learned that the woman I loved was gone…not even the sadness when I heard that mission island was the first place bombed by the japs. I doubted the story Ivan told me, about no one surviving the bombing on Mission Island, and made my way by boat in hopes of being reunited with the child I've began to call my own.

Once again I'm struck with the same picture of smoke, and ruins. Now I've begun to believe what Ivan had told me, by the looks of the shoes the children wore. There was no hope. I felt sick to my stomach at the lose of the two most precious things in my life. I heard the rustle of the bush closet to me, and I aimed my gun just to be safe. I saw the children that I thought were lost. I made conversation with them, asking them if there were any other boys here. They all said the same thing, "No.".  
"Drover?" I heard one yell. I turned to look who was yelling for me and saw MY child.  
"Nullah…" I sigh. I run over to him, and embrace him. I felt the tears of relief take over me, all until he says her name.  
"Mrs. Boss come to? Where's Mrs. Boss?" He asks. I don't know how to tell him…my heart breaks again.  
"We can't say her name anymore little mate." I tell him…sadness took over him right away. "Hey, now listen to me, I need your help. We gotta get all these fellas off the island. Now I need you to be strong for me, can you do that?" I ask him and earn a small nod. "Good boy." I say. "All right, go get your little mates down there." I tell him and rush back over to the other boys. "Alright boys we're gonna have to swim. We gotta be real quiet, like a turtle." I say and they laugh quietly. "Now I'm gonna take you home on a ship. It's over there, you see it?" I point to the ocean where the boat sat…and there where the boat should be is a light. I follow the light back into the trees with my finger, and fear runs through me. Then we run. I stop to tell Ivan to take the older boys to get something to drift on, and run with the smaller children to the ocean. We all hear the shouts of the japs comin', and stop when we hear the gun shot toward the boat. "Oh crickey." I say and try to come up with a plan. Magarri gets his gun ready and tells me  
"_Take the children and go._ Take this mob walkabout._"  
_"You'll never make it." I say to him.  
"Well you gotta make it. You got family now! You gotta drove this mob home, Drover." He says and runs up to the shore.  
"Good Luck Brother." I say and take the boys out to the boat. All the while watching out for my brother. Nullah was the last to board the boat before me. I heard the gun shot and a scream, and looked to the shore. Magarri was down and it took everything in me not to go help him. He looked our way and then was gone. Just like his sister. Lose took over me again, as we made our way back to Darwin.

It looked like it was morning there but the smoke that covered the sky made it seem like night. Nullah sat at the bow of the boat, I felt his pain. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out the harmonica Flynn gave him and begin to play _"Somewhere over the rainbow."_ Way to hit low mate. I ran a hand through his hair, and listened to the child sing "Ava Maria." He stopped playing and looked ahead of us.  
"Mrs. Boss!" He yelled. My heart hurt again at hearing his nickname for her. "Mrs. Boss!" He yelled again. He jumped from the boat, and ran up the stairs and down the wharf. I helped secure the boat, and followed after him. Thinking maybe he saw an illusion of some sort. Never in my right mind did I think I would actually see her. My heart stopped when she turned around to look at me. I began walking over to her and took her into my arms.  
"You're alive. Oh god!" I say and felt the relief fall over me. I held her tightly in my arms, and lightly kissed her. Nullah wrapped his arms around us, and we wrapped ours around him. The children began running down the wharf and we told them where to go, with some help.  
"You know when I said no one could get out there. I'd forgotten about you Drover." Captain Dutton said. We laughed lightly, and Sarah finally spoke.  
"Thank you Emmett." She said. He nodded with a light smile. Ivan came up next and Sarah embraced him, I didn't hear exactly what she said but his words made me laugh.  
"I shall prepare your bill." Were his words. She looked at me and smiled.  
"Let's go home." She says.  
"There's no place like it."

**Please R&R I want reviews for my Australia fanfics really bad. Thankies!(:**


End file.
